Fan Mail
by Hallowed Lotus
Summary: Takes place before Four in the Morning. When Kouichi’s popularity as an author grows Takuya mentions all the fans he’s got to Kouji who can’t stand the thought of losing Kouichi to someone who doesn’t even know him. KouKou


I don't own Digimon, if I did the twins would have had entire episodes dedicated to nothing but cute moments.

Fan Mail

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Twincest, shonen-ai, bad language, ooc-ness

Summery: Takes place before Four in the Morning. When Kouichi's popularity as an author grows Takuya mentions all the fans he's got to Kouji who can't stand the thought of losing Kouichi to someone who doesn't even know him.

Kouji glared at Takuya when the other boy held up his hands in a 'don't blame me' manner. "I'm only saying you can't keep him all to yourself forever Kouji, Kouichi's a well know author now and you've seen all the fan mail he gets daily."

"I know Takuya would you just shut up about it!" Kouji snapped growling under his breath. Of course he saw the fan mail that Kouichi got; he saw it piled up beside his brother's desk every day because Kouichi was too damn kind to throw it away without reading each letter and writing a short reply (yes Kouichi is THAT nice). He knew that more then half of the letters were made up of his fans saying how sweet he was and how much they loved him and it pissed Kouji off! Not one of those people knew anything about his brother or where he got the inspiration for his heart wrenching novels, not one of them had ever seen Kouichi's kindness firsthand, and not one of those people's love could hold a candle to the emotions Kouji felt for Kouichi!

Kouji snapped out of his inner rant when he felt Takuya put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Kouji, it's not like you didn't know that you two would have to go your separate ways someday so I don't see why you're so mad." The brown haired boy said in a matter of fact manner.

Had Kouji been anyone else he would have been staring at Takuya with his jaw on the floor, separate ways? Kouichi had slapped him once for saying that, they were twins they didn't HAVE separate ways and they didn't want them. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW TAKUYA!" Kouji near screamed at his friend before stalking off fuming. He was going to put an end to this dilemma if it was the last thing he ever did.

Ok so maybe saying he was going to fix the fan mail problem was easier said then done. Kouji didn't know what to do, he couldn't destroy the letters because Kouichi would be mad, and he couldn't really stop them from coming unless he blocked ALL of their mail. He was half tempted to write a fake hate message so he would have a reason for his brother to stop reading the letters but he knew that if Kouichi received a letter like that it would break his heart.

"What's so special about these letters anyway?" Kouji muttered flopping down at Kouichi's desk with a pout. Reaching over he picked up one of the opened envelops and pulled the paper in it out, it was only one sheet of paper with a few lines written on it in a sloppy script. Kouji felt his lips twitch in a silent laugh when he saw that the letter was headed 'Dear Mr. Kimura', he remembered how Kouichi would twitch when someone called him Mr. Kimura saying it made him sound like he was an adult. Izumi would usually remind him that at nineteen he was an adult after he complained to which he would reply that as an author he could never become an adult because it would make it impossible to do his job.

Dear Mr. Kimura,

I'm a big fan of your books

"You and about a thousand other people."

You have a real talent for envoking emotions that lay dormant in most people.

"You misspelled invoking stupid."

You have a real gift for thinking out amazingly original plots and well defined characters.

"That sounds like the book's review word for word, guess you're not that original."

I look forward to your next book in the Prince Saga.

"It's Elemental Kingdom you moron."

Love your biggest fan.

"I can't believe Kouichi wastes his time with these idiots." Kouji muttered flinging the paper back on the desk. "Forget hate mail that was painful for me to read I can't imagine Kouichi's, these people don't know a thing about him and call themselves fans, pathetic." Kouji looked at the other letters in disgust imagining maybe one good one in the whole pile, he wanted to be happy at the thought of the meaningless letter but he couldn't forget how happy Kouichi had been when he got the first one and felt bad. What his brother needed was an admirer not a fan, someone who knew him as more then the brilliant young author.

And thus Kouji found the answer to his problem.

Kouichi sighed as he leaned back in his desk chair twisting his neck to get the kinks out from looking from the computer monitor to his writing notes. He was tired, having waited till the last minute Kouichi had found himself panicking to get his newest installment in an ongoing story for a magazine written out. "Note to self," He muttered under his breath thankful for his fast typing skills. "Stop procrastinating on not procrastinating." Pushing his chair back Kouichi stood and stretched his arms high above his head with a yawn that turned into a grimace at the sight of the pile of fan mail next to his desk, he really didn't want to read it but…

Flopping back into his chair Kouichi sighed and reached over to the pile, plucking a letter from the top he started his nightly reading of ten letters (even if it was about six in the morning). The first three letters were the normal complements that all his newer fans sent on a whim which each received his own simple thank you notes. The fourth letter he picked up though was different from the others, for one it was heavier, but it was also in a strange envelope one with a black trim and gold seal of Lowemon's symbol on the flap…Wait….

"THESE ARE MY ENVELOPES!!!" Kouichi near shrieked in shock. It was indeed one of the specially made envelopes Izumi had given him as a gag gift saying that she'd never see Kouichi's symbol if she gave him a necklace with it because he writes to them more then venturing out to see them. Kouichi had locked the envelopes and their parchment away for important uses only yet here one was in his hands sealed and postmarked for him…With an identical address in the top left hand corner.

"What in the world Kouji?" The elder twin muttered tracing his brother's name lovingly before breaking the seal and pulling out the neatly folded pages. As par usual Kouji's script was neat and crisp with certain letters connecting smoothly, what startled Kouichi was his brother's heading.

Dear Kouichi, (Informal yes but I know you hate to be called Mr. Kimura despite the fact you'll be turning twenty in a few weeks.)

After a conversation with a close friend of mine I decided that I must write you to express my thanks. If it hadn't been for you then a recent fight with my friend would have resorted with our friendship ending, luckily you taught me about forgiving people even if they don't deserve it. Don't let your mind wander to your books, that's not how you taught me, rather think about the scar behind your left ear and how you received it. Your death, enslavement, and sacrifice caused you more pain then most people could ever imagine living through and yet you forgave the ones that pulled you from your calm life, for this I admire you.

I worry about you as well Kouichi; you're always so lost in thought, fleeing from the dullness of life to your world of kings and knights. You can't flee forever, and when you come back to the world of your mother's illness and overworking editor I know you have to struggle to get up in the morning. I worry about you because you're always worrying about others, whether they need you to or not, and never once think of yourself.

Every time I see you I can't help but think of the first time we met, a dark forest standing on opposite sides of a battlefield. You may not look it but I learned hard that day that you're one hell of a fighter, and it's a lesson that I seem to have to relearn constantly. You get defensive of your opinions and can't be swayed to think differently, but that's ok because you're normally right about the ideas anyway and I can't help but swallow my pride every time it comes to admitting your right (maybe someday I'll learn to just shut up and just agree with you).

Older brother, you know despite being twenty-seven seconds older then me sometimes I wonder if you really are the elder brother. You can laugh like a child and find amusement in the simplest things that most people would just pass by. You wear your heart on your sleeve and shed your tears never caring who sees them, you're a child whom can't be dragged from is fantasy world. That's not completely true though because you can also be a guardian, someone to turn to for help and someone who won't let others carry his burdens. Most people don't see it at first but you're like the mother (yes mother) of our little group, one to go too with a cut or scrape who will bandage it and kiss it better with a smile.

You know what's really funny about this letter Kouichi? I wrote this to prove that I knew more about you and cared more then any of those idiots that sent you fan letters, now I just feel stupid. I knew you Kouichi, I mean I _know_ you, and because I know you I feel like a fool for having gotten jealous before. You're my twin brother and I want to keep you all to myself forever, but-

Forgive me

Love,

Kouji

Kouichi stared at the end of the letter with furrowed brows, Kouji's writing had faltered at the end and he seemed to have cut the entire letter short. Tracing over the last line of the final paragraph the elder twin could swear he could feel the emotions that had plagued their writer at the edges of his mind. Despair, confusion, self-hate, love….

"Kouji."

Kouji was lying on his bed with his back to the door staring out the window thinking, he had awoken to Kouichi shrieking about something in his own room and assumed it had something to do with his deadline in two hours. His mind wondered to the letter he had written to Kouichi and thrown into the tall stack next to his desk, he couldn't believe he had actually written it, and what he said.

"Augh! I'll just have to steal it back and burn it." Kouji whispered to himself with a hint of disgust, if Kouichi ever found out about what he wanted their relationship to really be he'd flip. Kouji went to sigh again but it turned into a gasp of surprise about halfway through when he felt another body slid up next to his own in the bed.

"Don't you have a deadline to meet?" Kouji asked loosing the tension in his body.

Kouichi shrugged. "If my fans have learned anything it's that I make up for missing my deadlines by writing better stories." There was a pause. "I got a nice letter in the mail."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Kouichi smiled into Kouji's back. "I really liked it, they knew a good deal about me and it was nice to be reminded that I am more then just an author. But I don't think I'll write them back."

Kouji glanced over his shoulder confused. "Why"

Kouichi nuzzled Kouji's back. "I don't want to give them a reason to steal more of my good parchment and envelops."

Kouji froze, he didn't blink, breath, or twitch, he was waiting, he was about to be judged.

"Kouji?" Kouichi's soft vice questioned from behind the younger twin.

Twisting around Kouji faced his tired brother with nervous eyes. "Yes?" He asked receiving only a smile in return before Kouichi cuddled up to him. In the end Kouichi had his head tucked under Kouji's chin, his arm were tucked against Kouji's chest while Kouji's were wrapped around him, their legs were tangled together comfortably and the two settled.

Kouji sighed contently and started to drift off when Kouichi's voice cut through the silence. "Just us forever, right?"

Silence reigned as Kouji tightened his hold on his brother. There were no I love yous, or kisses, no dedications of love, or romantics, that would all come later. For now in the light of a new day there was just the two of them and the silent promise of forever.


End file.
